pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Katharine Tynan
Katharine Tynan (23 January 1861 – 2 April 1931) was an Irish poet and novelist. After her marriage in 1898 to the writer and barrister Henry Albert Hinkson (1865–1919) she usually wrote under the name Katharine Tynan Hinkson. One of their three children, Pamela Hinkson (1900–1982), was also known as a writer. Life Tynan was born into a large farming family in Clondalkin, County Dublin, and educated at a convent school in Drogheda. Her poems were first published in 1878. She met and became friendly with the poet Gerard Manley Hopkins in 1886.Martin RB. (1991) Gerard Manley Hopkins - A very private life. Harper Collins:London pp. 403-404 Tynan went on to play a major part in Dublin literary circles, until she married and moved to England; later she lived at Claremorris, County Mayo when her husband was a magistrate there from 1914 until 1919. For a while, Tynan was a close associate of William Butler Yeats (who may have proposed marriage and been rejected, around 1885), and later a correspondent of Francis Ledwidge. She is said to have written over 100 novels; there were some unsurprising comments about a lack of self-criticism in her output. Her Collected Poems appeared in 1930. she also wrote five autobiographical volumes. Tynan died in 1931 in Kensal Green, London. Recognition Her poem "Sheep and Lambs" was included in the Oxford Book of English Verse (1250-1900)."Sheep and Lambs". Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 5, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Louise de la Vallière and other poems. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, 1885. w *Shamrocks. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, 1887. w *Ballads and Lyrics. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Trübner, 1891. w *''Cuckoo Songs. London: Elkin Mathews / Boston: Copeland & Day, 1894. w * A Lover's Breast-Knot. London:Elkin Matthews, 1896. * The Wind in the Trees: A book of country verse. London: Grant Richards, 1898. w * Poems. London: Lawrence & Bullen, 1901. *''Innocencies: A Book of Verse.'' London: A.H. Bullen, 1905. * A Little Book of XXIV Carols. Portland, ME: T.B. Mosher, 1907. *''Twenty-One poems by Katharine Tynan'' (selected by W.B. Yeats). Dundrum, Ireland: Dun Emer Press, 1907; Portland, ME: Thomas B. Mosher, 1908. w **Shannon, Ireland: Irish University Press, 1971. w *''New Poems.'' London: Sidgwick & Jackson, 1911. w *''Irish Poems.'' London: Sidgwick & Jackson, 1913. w *''The Flower of Peace: a collection of devotional poetry of Katharine Tynan. London: Burns & Oates, 1914; New York: C. Scribner's Sons, 1915. w *Flower of Youth: Poems in war time'' London: Sidgwick & Jackson, 1915. w *''The Holy War. London: Sidgwick & Jackson, 1916. w * ''Late Songs. London: Sidgwick & Jackson, 1917. w *''Herb o'Grace: Poems in War-Time. London: Siggwick & Jackson, 1918. *''Twilight Songs. Oxford, UK: Blackwell, 1927; New York: D. Appleton, 1927. w *''Collected Poems.'' London: Macmillan, 1930. *''The Poems of Katharine Tynan'' (edited by Monk Gibbon). 1963. Plays *''Miracle Plays. Chicago: Stone & Kimball, 1895. Fiction *''The Land of Mist and Mountain (1895) *''The Way of a Maid''. London: Lawrence & Bullen, 1895; New York: Dodd, Mead, 1895. *''An Isle in the Water. London: A.& C. Black, 1895. *''The Golden Lily (1899) *''The Dear Irish Girl. Chicago: A.C. McClurg, 1899. *Oh, What a plague is Love!. Chicago: A.C. McClurg, 1900. *The Luck of the Fairfaxes. London: Collins, 1900. *''Her Father's Daughter (1900) *''A Girl of Galway. London: Blackie & Son, 1901. *That Sweet Enemy. Westminster: A. Constable, 1901. *''A Daughter Of The Fields (1901) *''Three Fair Maids, or the Burkes of Derrymore'' (illustrated by Gertrude Demain Hammond). London: Blackie & Son, 1901. *''A King’s Woman'' (1902) *''Love of Sisters'' (1902) *''The Great Captain: A Story of the Days of Sir Walter Raleigh'' (1902) *''The Handsome Quaker, and other Stories'' (1902) *''The Adventures of Carlo'' (1903) (illustrated by E.A. Cubitt) *''The Luck of the Fairfaxes'' (1904) *''A Daughter of Kings'' (1905) *''For the White Rose'' (1905) *''A Little Book for Mary Gill's Friends'' (1905) *''The Story of Bawn. London: Smith, Elder, 1906. w *''The Yellow Domino (1906) *''Book of Memory'' (1906) *''Dick Pentreath, London: Smith, Elder; Chicago: McClurg, 1906. *''The Rhymed Life of St Patrick (1907) Illustrated by Lyndsay Symington *''Experiences'' (1908) *''The Lost Angel. London: J. Milne, 1908. *''A Union of Hearts (1908) *''The House of the Crickets'' (1908) *''Mary Gray. London: Cassell, 1909. *''The Rich Man *''A Red, Red Rose'' (c.1910) *''Heart O' Gold or the Little Princess'' *''Paradise Farm.'' New YorK: Duffield & Co., 1911. *''The Story of Cecelia. New York: Bnezinger, 1911. *Princess Katharine. New York: Duffield & Co., 1911. * ''A Midsummer Rose. London: Smith, Elder, 1913. *''A Mesalliance'' (1913) *''The Daughter of the Manor'' (1914) (illustrated by John Campbell) *''A Shameful Inheritance'' (1914) *''Mary Beaudesert, V. S.'' (1915) *''The Curse of Castle Eagle'' (1915) *''The House of the Foxes'' (1915) novel *''Countrymen All. London: Maunsell, 1915. *''Joining the colours (1916) *''Lord Edward: A Study in Romance .'' London: London: Smith, Elder, 1916. *''Margery Dawe'' (1916) illustrated by Frank E. Wiles *''The sad years'' (1918) tribute to Dora Sigerson *''Love of Brothers'' (1919) *''The Honourable Molly'' (1919) *''Denys the Dreamer: A novel. London: W. Collins, 1920; New York & Cincinnati: Benzinger, 1921. w *The House.'' London & Glasgow: W. Collins, 1920. *''Evensong. Oxford: B. Blackwell,(1922) *''White Ladies (1922) *''A Mad Marriage'' (1922) novel *''Memories'' (1924) *''The Man from Australia'' (1925) *''Life in the Occupied Area''. London: Hutchinson, 1925. *''The Wild Adventure'' (1927) *''The Face in the Picture'' (1927) *''Haroun of London'' (1927) *''Pat, the Adventurer'' (1928) *''Bitha's Wonderful Year'' (1928) *''The Respectable Lady'' (1928) *''The River'' (1929) *''Castle Perilous'' (1929) *''The Squire’s Sweetheart'' (1930) *''Denise the Daughter'' (1930) *''The Admirable Simmons'' (1930) *''The Forbidden Way'' (1931) *''Philippa's Lover'' (1931) *''A Lonely Maid'' (1931) *''The Story of Our Lord'' (1932) *''The Other Man'' (1932) *''An International Marriage'' (1933) *''Londonderry Air'' (1935) *''The Briar Bush Maid'' *''A little radiant girl'', illustrated by John Campbell *''A Passionate Pilgrim'' *''Maxims'' *''A Girls Song"'' Short fiction *''An Isle in the Water. London: Adam & Charles Black, 1895. Non-fiction *A Cluster of Nuts, Being Sketches Among My Own People. London: Lawrence & Bullen, 1894. *''Father Mathew (1908) biography of Theobald Mathew *''Ireland: Description and travel.'' London: Adam & Charles Black, 1909. *''A Little Book for John O'Mahony's Friends''. Petersfield, hampshire, UK: Pear Tree Press, 1906; Portland, ME: Thomas b. Mosher, 1909. *''The Book Of Flowers'' (with Frances Maitland). London: Smith, Elder, 1909. w *''Ireland'' (with Francis Sylvester Walker). London: A. & C. Black, 1911. w *''Twenty-five Years: Reminiscences. New York: Devin-Adair, 1913. w *The Middle Years. London: Constable, 1916. Boston: Houghton, Mifflin, 1917. w *The Years of the Shadow. London: Constable, 1919; Boston: Boston: Houghton, Mifflin, 1919. w *The Wandering Years. London: Constable, 1922; Boston: Houghton, Mifflin, 1922. w *''Memories. London: Eveleigh Nash & Grayson, 1924. Juvenile *''The Handsome Brandons: A story for girls'' (illustrated by Gertrude Demain Hammond). London: Blackie, 1899; Chicago: A.C. McClurg, 1900. w *''Bitha's Wonderful Year: A story for girls''. London: humphrey Milford / Oxford University Press, 1921. w Edited *''Irish Love-Songs'' (1892) edited *''The Cabinet of Irish Literature.'' (4 volumes) (1906) editor, expansion of work by Charles Read. Volume 1, Volume 2, Volume 3, Volume 4. *''The Wild Harp: A selection from Irish poetry'' (illustrated by C.M. Watts). London: Sidgwick & Jackson, 1913. w Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Katharine Tynan, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 3, 2013. See also * List of Irish poets References *''Some Catholic Novelists: Their Art and Outlook'' (1931) Patrick Braybrook *''W.B.Yeats, Letters to Katharine Tynan'' (1953) edited by Roger McHugh *''Katharine Tynan'' (1974, Bucknell University Press) Marilyn Gaddis Rose *''Katharine Tynan'' (1979, Twayne Publishers) Ann Connerton Fallon Notes External links ;Poems * "Sheep and Lambs" * "The Beloved" * "The Flying Wheel" * Poem of the Week: "Easter". The Guardian. * Selected Poetry of Katharine Hinkson (1861-1931) (5 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * [http://digital.library.upenn.edu/women/tynan/poems/poems.html Twenty-One Poems by Katharine Tynan], selected by W.B. Yeats. * Katharine Tynan at PoemHunter (160 poems). ;Books * * Katharine Tynan at the Online Books Page. ;About * Katharine Tynan at Irish Culture and Customs. * Katharine Tynan at the Orlando Project. ; ;Etc. * * Katharine Tynan Hinkson Papers, 1885-1929 at Southern Illinois University Carbondale, Special Collections Research Center Category:1861 births Category:1931 deaths Category:Irish poets Category:People from County Dublin Category:Women poets Category:Irish writers Category:Irish women writers Category:Irish women poets Category:19th-century Irish people Category:19th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English poets Category:20th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets